Structured files such as Portable Executable format files encapsulate information required for execution environment loaders to manage wrapped executable code. Portable Executable (PE) format files are the types of structured files used by the WINDOWS operating system and include executables, object code, DLLs, FON Font files, and other file types. Structured files can comprise additional data including resources (for example, images and text) and descriptive and prescriptive metadata and, as such, are often used for malicious purposes such as insertion of malware.